1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera equipped with a clock and with a device for recording date and time of photography.
2. Related Background Art
A per se known type of camera is equipped with a clock which is driven by electrical power supplied from a battery and which outputs clock data specifying the current date and time, and the camera, based upon this clock data, imprints the date and time of photography upon the photographic film.
However, with such a prior art type of camera, when the operator changes the battery for a new one, the operation of the clock is temporarily stopped because its operating electrical power from the battery is temporarily interrupted, so that the current date and time on the clock are lost. When the changing of the battery has been completed the supply of operating electrical power from the battery to the clock is again restored, and the date and time on the clock automatically are reset to previously determined initial values, and time measurement recommences from these initial values. For this reason, upon changing the battery, it is necessary for the operator to reset the clock to the correct date and time again, but there is the problem that if this resetting process is forgotten a mistaken date and time of photography will be imprinted on the film.